


Onsen

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [21]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya go to an onsen to relax but wind up having sexI know, great summary
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Onsen

Izaya sighed softly as he undid the robe by pulling off the string tied to his waist. Letting it fall to the wooden floor as his creamy skin was fully exposed to the warm air. He felt a hand on his waist and turned his head to look at the blond male behind him who was just as naked and of course not shy in the slightest. 

"Come on Izaya you're so stressed out. We came here to relax." 

Izaya rolled his eyes and left the changing room and entered the hot spring with Shizuo close behind. 

Izaya inhaled deeply, his muscles slowly relaxing as he thought, 'I guess Shizu-chan's suggestion to come here isn't so bad' 

Shizuo as if reading his thoughts by watching his body language smiled, "See I told you this would be enjoyable." 

"Let's just get in..." 

Izaya said as he slowly sank into the warm water looking for a place to sit until suddenly he was pulled into Shizuo's lap.

"Shizu-chan?" 

He turned to look at the man confused and tried to pull away if Shizuo didn't grip his hips and pull him back down. 

"Relax Izaya. Just enjoy yourself." 

He felt something hard poke his inner thigh and he blushed. 

"Shizu-chan there are people here!" he yelled quiet enough that only Shizuo would hear. 

"It's okay baby, we won't get caught." 

"Shizu-chan you idiot..." 

He was about to pull away when he felt something press against his hole making him freeze up. 

"Don't you dare." 

"Don't I dare what?" 

He teased rubbing the head of his dick against Izaya's quivering entrance. 

"Don't you dare-ah!" 

He covered his mouth when Shizuo finally pushed inside, sliding his cock in easily. 

"God Izaya your ass is so perfect. It's like it was made for my cock." 

He groaned running his hand along Izaya's thigh before nipping his ear gently. 

The water rippled gently with each thrust as Shizuo gripped Izaya's hips hard and bounced him up and down on his cock, some water seeped into Izaya's ass making a squelching noise underwater. 

"Shizu, slow down" 

Izaya begged which only made the blond go faster, pistoning in and out while sliding his hands up to squeeze his nipples before whispering in Izaya's ear, 

"Fuck yourself on my dick." 

Izaya gasped his hips automatically lifting up only to slam back down, his cock bobbing in the process. 

"Shizu-chan" he mewled softly. 

"Shh. You don't want to attract attention to yourself unless you want people to see you riding me like a whore." 

Izaya panted rolling his hips roughly against the male enjoying how the head rubbed his prostate. 

"Fill me up Shizu-ch-ah-n~!" 

Shizuo nodded bracing his feet against the bottom of the Onsen before thrusting up and out making his balls smack against Izaya's ass while the water splashed lightly but luckily no one was nearby to pay them any mind. Shizuo thrust up one last time before squirting his seed deep inside of him. Turning Izaya 's head to smash his lips against the other male's, effectively muffling his loud moan as he came into the water, his cum mixing with the water before dissipating.

Izaya collapsed on the blond, Shizuo's dick still inside when he grunted and began pulling Izaya as close as possible. 

"Shizu-chan?" 

"I have to pee." 

"Then get out and go to the bathroom." 

"Don't want to. I'm too comfortable." 

"Shizu-chan don't be lazy and just..." 

His eyes widened at the feeling of warm liquid beginning to spray into his already wet insides. 

"Shizuo!" 

He gasped at being filled up more by the man's hot liquid being filled up way more than he could handle. He shivered and mumbled incoherently as it felt like Shizuo would never stop emptying his bladder into him. 

"You're doing so good. Just hold out a little longer I'm almost done." 

He said, rubbing Izaya's stomach as he released the rest of it inside him. 

Izaya panted and groaned as the liquid sloshed around his insides before turning his face to the man to mumble, "Shizu-chan's really a pervert." 

"I know," he said caressing the smaller male's stomach, keeping Izaya's ass plugged with his dick. 

"I know..."


End file.
